Made of Honour
by R5luverr2334
Summary: She meets him at a party, he immediately starts hitting on her. But ten years down the line, they couldn't have been closer. When she leaves for the UK and acquires a very serious boyfriend, will a certain blonde get jealous? and will she say yes to the proposal? will he be made of honour or another total douchebag? i know the summary sucks but just give it a try


Hey guys, I thought of this while I was at my mates house and we watched made of honour, so this short story is based on made of honour, it's just the same story but in Auslly world :D lol

And I'm not getting enough reviews for the life that I left so I've decided that I'm not gonna update and I'll just leave it as an unfinished story because your reviews mean a lot to me, and if you don't review, then you aren't reading it so... yeah... the only thing that can change my mind are loads of reviews, some other people have like 30 reviews just for one chapter, and I only got two for the last one... I'm really sorry, you probably hate me, but oh well, I might even quit fanfic, anyway on with my story...

Its gonna be a two-shot, so you need to keep up, lol. Anyway... here we go...

AUSTIN POV

I wondered through the halls of this huge house when I bumped into two people sucking faces and pushed them away before finding one of Rachel's friends.

"Hey where is Rachel's room?"I asked.

"It's just through there, the key is under the mat" She told me sweetly while adding a flirtatious wink.

"Rachel? Rachel?" I called her name as I opened the door. I walked through and found her asleep. She looked hot! Yep. I am so getting laid tonight. I stripped down and climbed in.

"ahhhhhh! Who are you? Get off me? Perve! Help I'm being raped!" she screamed while spraying perfume in my eyes. Wait? This isn't Rachel! I grabbed my clothes and put tem on in what seemed like a mad rush.

"I'm blind, I can't see and I was meant to be meeting Rachel tonight, I was gonna get laid man..." I told her while betting my eyelash in an attempt to try and gain my vision.

"Oh yeahh, she told me about you and I'm sorry about that, I just thought you were trying to you know- RAPE ME! I'm ally by the way, Rachel's roommate" she told me

" I'm Austin and I can still get laid tonight" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively while eyeing Ally and moving my fingers across the top of her arm.

"No that's just sick!" She walked out and I followed her.

"Wait Ally, just wait..."

"What?"

"I think you like me but just don't want to admit it; come on every girl likes me"I told her with a wink and my sexy face.

"You know what Austin? I'm just gonna be honest with you here okay because I love honesty yeah? Your ego is bigger than Einstein's brain capacity and your mouth is very pink, it's too girly, your eyes have a tint of untrustworthiness in them and they are too far apart and your nose looks weird because you're like a monster." She stuck her tongue out at me and dirty thoughts started to fill my head.

"Ahhh fiery, I like it" I told her with my husky voice. She walked away while mumbling some nasty words under her breath.

I followed her to her room and found Rachel sitting on the bed.

"Ohhh Austyy there you arre, I've been waiting for youu.." She is so drunk. Ally walks out with a frustrated sigh.

"Goodnight Rachel, you need to sleep"

10 YEARS LATER

My alarm clock rang out from my phone. I turned it off and woke up, I started to put my clothes on. Yes! Today was Sunday! Its Ally day! Whoooooo!

"No austy, don't leave, promise me that you'll come back tonight." Melissa whined

"Mel, you know I don't do back to backs" I told her with desperation

"Then what were we doing last night" she told me while nibbling my ear and kissing my neck.

"No I mean I never have sex two nights in a row, that's just not me babe" I told her. I pecked her on the cheek and left to meet Ally at our usual place.

I got in my car and drove to the Costa coffee. I walked through and saw Ally sitting there in a blue dress, looking pretty like always. Wait what?

"Hey!"

"Austin hey!"

"Ally, is it alright if we go to the park?"

"Yeah sure, it's cool" we walked to the park and we talked about our week and how it went.

"okay now that we are here, I need to ask a favour"

"Okay?"

"So my father is having his sixth wedding and I need someone to come with me. I was wondering if-"

"Oh Austin, just save the crap for your future wife, of course I'll come but his sixth wedding? And when is it?"

"Tonight "I told her nervously and scratched the back of my neck sheepishly.

"What?"

"Can you make it?"

"Yeah, don't worry, hey! Let's go to the bakery"

"Yeah sure"

"Okay so I'm thinking today we can have a raspberry swirl muffin with white chocolate shavings with white chocolate chips?"

"Nahh, too much white chocolate"

"An orange and chocolate chip cookie with a serving off orange sorbet with chocolate chips?"

"Nopesies"

"How about cookie dough ice cream?"

"Yes! Perfect!" I told her, my voice totally giddy.

We ordered and went back to her apartment while she got ready and rushed to mine to get my suit.

"Ally?" I asked her while she was putting make-up on.

"Yeah Austin?"

"I wanna be a good son and be supportive, how do I do that?"

"Well... just tell your Dad that you love him and that you are happy that he is happy"

"Okay, thanks Ally"

"For what?" She said with a bemused tone and a chuckle in her throat

"For everything"

"awhh Austin, I know that you would do the same for me."Ally said as she walked out.

"Ally, you look amazing and stunning, honestly words can't comprehend how nice you look" I told her. She looked amazing. Her hair was straight for starters and her dress was red, it was sleeveless and went up to her mid thighs, it was simple and elegant, it looked amazing. She was wearing golden heels to match her gold belt and jewellery.

"Austin, thanks, I love you so much" She pulled me in for a hug while I inhaled her sweet strawberry scent

"Okay ally, lets goo come on, I don't wanna be late." I said as I grabbed her by the waist and ran to the car. We drove to the church and walked through the doors. I went to talk to my dad and told him everything that Ally told me to say. He was really happy, even though she was half his age and his sixth wife, but still. I walked over to Ally.

"Hey Ally, you got a chocolate cake for me! man, thanks " I said while smiling a toothy grin.

"It was just so I could try some and might I add, this lemon cake is amazing." We both tried each other's cakes and smiled in pure mirth.

"Mmhhmmh so good" We both said instinctively and laughed. Her laugh sounded like a harmony, it was so infectious!

"Oh my god! Hide me, you see that girl there, her name is Sophie, she has a blog about me, she wants to get married to me, she has a whole twenty pages describing my face, no kidding" I told her while using her petite structure to hide from that she-devil.

"Seriously? Why would she want to do that to herself?" Ally said while smirking at me. I smiled sarcastically asked her then pulled her to the dance floor to try and hide from that horrible woman.

I pulled her body close to mine and rested my hands on her waist; she rested her head on my chest. We twirled like that for a few moments, until Sophie came o to us. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Hey Austin, did you read my blog? Its about how you ask me to marry you and we live toge-wait? Who is that" She said while pointing her finger at Ally and giving her the evils. Ally was still in my arms but pulled her closer when I said:

"She's my girl, her name's Ally and she's amazing" I peck her on the cheek and watch the colour drain from Sophie's face.

"Austin! You didn't tell me that you had a girl friend! Fine then! If you want it this way, two can play at this game!" She shouted while she pulled a random guy over and full on kissed him.

"Do you want me now Austin?" She said eagerly

"Umm, nope" I said with a shrug of my shoulders

"Whatever" She muttered and walked away with the random guy, hot on her tail. I quickly pulled away from Ally, I glanced as I saw Sophie gone for good and finally relaxed.

"Thanks so much Ally, I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here to be my girlfriend" I said this, but her eyes were coated with a look of disappointment. Did she want me?

"O-Okay Austin. Yeah sure, I mean I'm definitely not your girl..." She said awkwardly while running her hands through her hair.

"Come on Alls, lets ditch, I'm getting bored" I told her while grabbing her hand and walking out.

"Okay Austin" She said as she lightly chuckled at my short attention span. We drove out and went to our park. We walked through the park hand in hand while we talked about our life.

"Austin, I need you to listen, sit down" She said as she pulled me down to sit on a bench.

"Okay" I chuckled at her seriousness.

"Austin, I was offered a special job, for a music teacher in Cambridge University, I'm going there for six weeks, to live in the UK" She said.

"Oh. I mean, well done Ally! I'm so proud of you! " I said with a very obvious tint of sadness in my voice.

"Austin, I'm gonna miss you so much, I'm gonna miss our Sunday's and talking and textin and the bakery"

"Don't worry Ally, we can like Skype or something, I'm sure that'll be perfect"

"Yeah!"

"When's your flight?"

"Tonight"

"What!? You didn't bother to tell me this earlier; we could have spent some more time together" I whined

"Austin, I'm gonna miss you too, but look, I don't wanna make this any harder, I'm gonna go" We both stood up and hugged for a full on five minutes before I saw her walk away.

The next six months, I was so bored. I and Ally tried to stay in contact but it was so hard. I tried replacing Ally but no-one was like her, I even told some of the girls what to do, but they didn't even come close. I realised with the help of my football team that, I might like like Ally. I mean, if I can't find any girl that's like her, then she's unique, my type and everything that I want in a girl. I am gonna tell her the day that she got back.

THE DAY THAT ALLY GETS BACK

I got a phone call. I picked it up lazily and said hello.

"Hey Austin!" The sound of Ally's voice immediately made a smile re-appear on my face

"Hey ally" What's up"

"I've just landed at the airport, meet me tonight at Gusto's, I wanna talk to you" She said excitedly.

"Cool, I kinda need to talk to you too, I guess I'll see you tonight?" I said trying to mask my excitement and desperation

"Yeah bye Austin" I said bye and ran to my closet, trying to chose what to wear. It took two hours but I found a suit that made me look SEXY! I ran to the mirror and trying to adjust my hair, making it messy but still perfect. I put my summer breeze cologne on and put my shoes on while sliding my phone into my pocket along with my wallet. A gentleman always pays. I checked the time, I had half an hour. I ran downstairs and got in the car. I parked my car and run to get some flowers. Roses. Ally's favourite. I ran into the restaurant. I stopped suddenly and regained my posture while straightening out my suit and hair. I looked around looking for Ally anywhere. Wow! This is a crowded place. There she is. Sitting at the bar. She was wearing a turquoise dress that slid to her knees. Her hair was curly. She had make up on, but so light that she still looked pure and fresh. I could smell her fresh strawberry scent all the way from here. I sucked it in and started walking.

"Austin!"She screamed while jumping. But what happened next actually made my jaw drop. As she walked over, a random guy was holding hands with her, some English dude.

"I-Uhm-Yeah-Hey Ally!" I said nervously while hugging her tightly.

"Who's this guy?" I ask her sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh right, this is what I wanted to talk to you about, this is Elliot from Cambridge, we met at the university, while I was teaching, he came in and asked me for some paper" My jaw literally just dropped

"And then you said, I'm sorry I don't have any but I can check just for you "That total douche bag just finished her sentence and to top it off, they nose kissed. I practically threw up in my mouth while turning around in disgust.

"Hey Elliot, I'm Austin, Ally's closest best friend" I said while shaking his hand and giving him a look that practically said back off or I will kill you.

"I know, she has shown me pictures and texts and she talks about you, a lot, if I didn't know any better I would say that you guys are going out" As Elliot said this, Ally was drinking champagne and she did a spit take. We looked at each other quizzically and she blushed. I smirked at her and then went to order a drink. Elliot held Ally's hand and has a serious expression on his face.

"Hey ally, I know we haven't known each other for long but, you know what they say, whe it's right, it's right" He cracked a smile and Ally fell into fits of laughter.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked while eying both of them laughing mercilessly.

"Private joke, don't worry" Elliot said. My fists balled up. Only Ally and I have private jokes! Ally shrugged and gave me a sad and sorry look.

"Anyway, Ally, I love you and everything about you, I want it to be us forever, Ally, and would you do me the honour of being Missus Ally smith?" I was choking on my champagne, I could see Ally tear up from where I was standing.

"YES! Oh, Elliot, I love you so much" She hugged him and their lips meet in a sweet and caring way. It was meant to be me. She was meant to love me. I started coughing to break the awkward moment.

"Well Ally and Elliot, congrats! I'm so happy for you, anyway, I'm really sorry that I interrupted a moment and I have to go, I'm uhm working tomorrow, so bye" I walk away and stand outside the restaurant, trying to get over the fact that the girl of my dreams is getting married to another guy.

"Austin" a sweet melodic voice rang out. Great! I was even imagining her voice.

"Austin?" Oh, she was actually there calling me.

"Yeah Ally"

"I'm really sorry about what happened in there, Elliot shouldn't have proposed when other people were around, that was so sweet of him though!" he came over to me and draped her arm around me.

"Yeah whatever, I forgive him and you, don't you think things are moving too quickly?" I asked NOT trying to sound too desperate.

"No! We had sex the night that we met, and we said I love you a week later" She said, as if I offended her...

"Oh I'm sorry for prodding!"

"Sorry, Austin, I'm just a bit pissed off but excited at the same time, anyway, I wanna ask you something"

"Yeah sure, anything for ya"

"I know it sounds stupid, and I won't be surprised if you say no, but will you be my maid of honour?"

To be continued... hahahaha i am too evil...R and R please xoxo


End file.
